Radio
by ShizukiMei257
Summary: Tigresa se encuentra confundida por algo que sucedió, va a querer olvidarse de ese momento pero no sera tan fácil.El Summary nada que ver con la Historia,Actualidad, Todos humanos.(TigresaxPo)
1. Chapter 1

**POR FAVOR LEER ESTA NOOTAA!: **Bueno, este fanfic es humanizado (que onda con esa palabra?), en la actualidad y a Tigresa le voy a cambiar el nombre a **BRIANA** Que significa mujer fuerte en Celta, fue el único nombre "Bonito" que encontré que significara algo parecido a Guerrera era ese nombre o Alfonsina c:, no me agradaba la idea de que sean humanos y se llame Tigresa, Eso si a Po no le cambio el nombre simplemente es PO. En Fin, es un SongFic pero no de una única canción, es One-shot y al final pongo los nombres de las canciones. Sin mas que decir comienzo y espero que sea de su agrado.   


**Discleimer:** Kung Fu Panda le pertenece a DreamWorks, y ninguna de las emisoras aquí presentes me pertenecen.

**Radio**

Ahs...-Suspiro la única presencia en la habitació adolescente de unos 16 años, se encontraba acostada en su cama, era de estatura alta; con sus ojos ámbar miraba el techo, su cabello rojizo casi anaranjado, caía sobre sus hombros, bien torneados,al cabellos lo traia desmechado y despeinado, no le daba la más mínima importancia y menos después de entrenar, Ella no era como las de mas chicas que se maquillaban, se preocupaban por estar a la moda ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario, lo único que le importaba era la escuela y el kung fu.

La pelirroja parecía cansada, solamente daba la impresión, ya que estaba casi bañada en sudor agreguemos la sudadera (unos tres talles mas grande que el suyo) que ocultaba su hermosa figura que había formado a lo largo del tiempo gracias al entrenamiento, y escondía bajo harapos, pero realmente no lo estaba.

Su mirada parecia confusa, perdida en la nada, algo raro en ella ya que tenia nervios de acero y nada la llegaba a asustar, pero esta tarde esos nervios se ablandaron, ya que algo muy _extraño, _para su opinión , había pasado mientras entrenaba con sus compañeros de Kung fu.

**_~\Flashback/~_**

Sus compañeros se habían retirado ya a tomar un descanso, menos Briana y Po, su mejor amigo. Un chico de la misma estatura y edad de ella, pelo negro, como la noche, ojos verde...pero no cualquier verde, eran verde jade , delgado pero muy glotón, tierno y amigable, siempre sonriente y muy charlatán, al que ella quería mucho más que un amigo a decir verdad, pero aun no lo descubría.

En Fin, decidieron entrenar un poco más los dos juntos. El pelinegro le sorprendio lo que después hizo su pusieron en pose de batalla.

*-Listo?-Pregunto la ojirubí con una sonrisa picara de lado.

#-Nací listo!-Respondío con mucho entusiasmo su contrincante y mejor amigo.

Briana estaba apunto de de lanzar un ataque y Oogway sabrá como pero Po esquivo su ataque y termino detrás de ella.

En ese momento la pelirroja sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura atraiéndola hacía el autor de la acción; El abrazo fue cálido pero Po ya suponía que su amiga iba a querer huir así que la abrazo más fuerte, pero no peleo, simplemente se paro en seco, abrió sus ojos en señal de asombro y se sonrojo, en ese momento agradeció que Po no la halla visto.

*-P-Po...?Qu-Que se supone que haces?-su voz sonó nerviosa, insegura pero seria al mismo tiempo.-_Por que me abraza?..Se siente cómodo, agradable...me gusta..pero...porque..?-_Se cuestiono en su mente.

#-Lo lamento,no me aguante más, tenia que hacerlo...-

En ese momento Briana estaba por colocar sus manos encima de las suyas pero Po de repente la soltó de golpe y dijo muuy apenado:

#- BRIANA! ...Lo siento, no se porque lo hice.. de verdad..L-L-Lo lamento!-Se sonrojo a más no poder. Parecía que recién se había dado cuanta de lo que había hecho, al final se dio la vuelta y salio lo más rapido que pudo del Salon de entrenamientos, dejando a Briana con una cara de: WHAT?!

_**~\Fin**_** Fashback/~**

Al recordar lo sucedido un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza.

Le resto importancia y decidió olvidarse del tema, pero no lo iba a lograr tan fácilmente.

Busco su celular, un Nokia Lumia 720 negro con carcasa roja, que se encontraba en su mochila y luego busco sus auriculares, Beats negros, que estaban en su mesa de luz, al sacar sus auriculares se dio cuenta que el cable estaba todo enredado, con la poca paciencia que tenia se digno a desenredaros, pero no podía.

*-Ahrrg!...Maldita seaa! \0''/

Al fin y al cabo, de un tirón los logro desenredar.

Suspiro aliviada.*-Por Fin! \^0^/

Los conecto a su celular y se puso a escuchar la radio ya que buena música en su celular mucha no tenia.

*-Haber que tenemos aqui...?- Busco una radio al azar.

**_Radio 92.7 FM los 40 Principales._**

**_..No se si es amor lo que siento hoy_**

**_Me late más fuerte el _****_corazón._**

**_Será que el amor a llegado a mi? _**

**_Me encanta la idea de que seas tu _**

**_quien me lo va a enseñar.._**

A Briana esa canción le habia hecho recordar más a Po-_"Sera amor?..Pero...Yo?! Enamorada de Po?!...va...No tiene nada de malo, digo es muy Guapo y Gracioso ademas de tierno aunque aveces no lo soporto ya que es muy charlatán y molest-...Ahhgr! NO ME TENGO QUE DESVIAR DEL TEMA!...Quizá si me este enamorando de Po... Solamente quizá.." _Pensó algo alterada.

**_No se si es am-..._**

Cambio lo mas rápido que pudo de emisora y puso otra cualquiera

_**97.7 FM Donde se escucha la buena música.**_

_Por favoor que no sea otra canción romántica!-_Rogaba para sus adentros la Ojírubi.

**_Maldito el día en que te encontré eh  
la hora en que te miré eh eh eh  
entraste a mi vida y ya no hay salida  
me equivoqué eh eh_**

**_Yo no quería y acepté eh  
por un ratito te guarde eh eh  
yo no soy adorable  
tu eres insoportable eh eh eh _**

Okey...! El destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada_" Muy bien ahora esta canción..Acaso todas las radios hicieron un complot para Molestarme o que?!" _Decidió seguir escuchando la canción.

_**Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar  
no te soporto es la verdad  
porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar  
en mi zapato al caminar  
somos un caso muy real  
pero te quiero yo te quiero...Uhh Uhh..!**_

Lo quiero...?-Murmuró con aires de Confusión.."_Supongo que si ...Ademas nunca me sentí así por alguien... siendo yo si hubiera sido otra persona quizá le hubiera roto el brazo.. pero... yo nunca me enamore, bueno una vez pero fue del maestro Shifu(cosa que ya no cuenta) admito que soy muy inexperta en este tema del..."-_Amor...-susurro-Mejor..Mejor cambio de emisora...-

_**94.3 FM Radio Disney.**_

**-**Música Buena...-Suspiro.

_**1-No soy de las que quiere**_

_**que alguien la salve**_

_**tal vez soy frágil pero nunca cobarde.**_

_**Y cuando me equivoco pido perdón.**_

Esa canción la identificaba...Bueno..casi."_Si oficialmente hicieron un complot..-.-"_

_**Soy complicada y difícil aveces.**_

_**Dos veces me he enamorado.**_

_**Creo que los celos son estupideces.**_

_**Si estoy contigo es que TE AMO!**_

_**"**Acaso alguien estuvo escuchando lo que acabo de pensar y lo escribió en la cancion?!...Imposible.. pero hablando de celos..admito que una(s) ves sentí celos por...como se llamaba..? ah! Sol(N/a: es Song pero no se me ocurrió otro nombre) Esa pilla porque Diablos coqueteaba tanto con Po?! ha y el le seguía el juego ..okey...si estaba celosa... pero - hay mejor sigo escuchando música..-Miro su celular y lo maldigo: DE OTRA EMISORA!...Radio Disney me decepcionaste...u.u_

**_Vale 103.7 FM La música hecha radio._**

Haber...Que más podria suceder!? ._.?

**_Te digo que _**

**_no me molesta nada_**

**_tu mala fama.._**

**_Te advierto que_**

**_yo soy una promesa de mucho drama._**

**_Jamas he sido muy romántica.. _**

**Oh..Ooh..Oh..**

**Oh...Ooh..Oh**

**Pero necesito tus abrazos y besos **

**de Practica...Uhm!**

_"Besos...? Abrazos?...!"_ Se sonrojo a mas no poder cuando se imagino a Po y ella...-"**_Be-Besándonos..!?.._**_B-Bueno..mm..no...no seria tan malo...además ... no soy casi nada romántica y.. quizá... s-si necesito practicar..."_

**_Pero llegaste tu para cambiar mi suerte _**

**_y ya me esta encantando conocerte._**

**_Dime todo, nada en ti me aburre!_**

**_Ya quiero quererte, soy adicta al amor!_**

**_Uuuooh...! Uooh!_**

Suerte...-_" Yo nunca he tenido suerte en otra cosa que no sea en el kung fu y la escuela ... nadie me llego a querer realmente .. pero.. y si el es la excepción? ... eso...eso seria Bárbaro... ahora mi duda... el sentirá lo mismo que yo?..Ja..lo dudo..casi siempre lo trate mal... y el siempre me trataba como una reina.. y yo a el como un esclavo.. como me arrepiento de haberlo tratado así...Espero no me guarde Rencor... Claro hasta hace unos pocos meses recién lo empece a tratar bien... porque habría de enamorarse de mi?.. pero si habría una pequeña esperanza...de que el me correspondiera... me encantaría que eso sea verdad..."_-_ A_h...-Mejor sigo escuchando la radio...-

Y asi, sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormida mientras soñaba con su amado...

P-Po...T-Te amo...-Dijo entre sueños.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**_Buenoooo..admito que me recontraremil perdi a la mitad del cap ya que no sabia que poneer D: HELP! Despues me puse a escuchar las canciones elegidas y PAW! Broto la inspiracion...Ah por cierto estos son los nombres de de las canciones:_**

**_1:No se si es amor- Reik_**

**_2: Goma de mascar-Paty cantu_**

**_3: Manual-Paty cantu._**

**_4: Suerte-Paty Cantu._**

**_Ah...por cierto si les gustaría que la siga a la historia con gusto lo hago(: no se... si ustedes quieren..!_**

**_Besitos! Rosalinda1478._**


	2. Noo es un capituloxD

**Hola! Jijij (Risa nerviosa) Por lo que veo les gusto mi historia(Gracias a Dios). Estoy muy agradecida por sus Reviews(: Sobre la continuacion de la historia, pues si la voy a seguir pero mas o menos cuando valla por el capitulo 5 de mi otra historia Nuevo integrante, Nuevas aventuras; La razon por la que no lo escribo ahora es que creo que seria muy dificil escribir dos historias al mismo tiempo, aun que sea para mi que soy principiante. Tenganme paciencia que dentro de poco estare escribiendo la continuación, es mas tengo muchas ideas para el proximo capitulo.**

**Sin mas que decir, Me despido y espero estar pronto escribiendo aqui. **

**Atte: Rosalinda1478. Besoos! **

**Pd: Creo que me cambiare el nombre de Author a ShizukiMei1478(;.**


	3. Chapter 2: Punto de vista de Po

Hola! Bueno pss lo prometido es Deuda! Aqui esta el cap 2 de Radio, para los que lo esperaban(:

Agradezco a todos lo que quisieron que siga con este One-Shot.

Sin más, Comienzo! Nos leemos abajo. ^^/

* * *

_**Radio: Chapter 2: Punto de vista de Po.**_

¿¡Por qué diablos hice eso!?..¡Quede como un completo **IDIOTA!.-**El pelinegro se agarraba sus cabellos con toda la fuerza posible, intentando descargar toda la furia que sentía.-¡Arhg! ¡Mierda! ¿Que más me puede pasar!?

Lo que aprendí viendo películas o/y series de televisión es que nunca te hagas esa pregunta, ya que lo que parecía un hermoso día soleado, en menos de 3 minutos se convirtió en una terrible tormenta.

-¡Ah, Genial! ¡Ahora esto!.- Empezó a correr por las desoladas calles de la ciudad, hasta llegar a la casa de su padre.

-Ah...P-Pa..¿E-Estas en c-casa?..-Pregunto el ojiverde mientras se exprimía la camiseta.

-Si Hijo. Estoy en la cocina.- Se oyó a lo lejos.

-Pa..¿Que estas haciendo?.- Dijo mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Y, Po...¿Que se hace en la cocina?...¿Además de cocinar?..- Dijo el padre de Po, llamado Ping. El señor, de estatura baja, pelo blanco, casi platinado, ya por la edad, ojos color café y de un carisma muy alegre y sobre-protector, se encontraba cocinando sus tradicionales fideos.

-Jeje..Buen punto..¿Necesitas ayuda?.-"_Quizás con eso me despejo un poco"_

_-_No gracias, Po. Lo que necesito es que te des un baño y luego bajes a cenar. ¡Mira lo empapado que estas! No quiero que te enfermes..¡Anda!.-

-Hum...Tienes razón, Pa'.Llámame cuando este la comida.-

El ojiverde subió a su habitación, se desvistió (mostrando su moldeado y muy bien entrenado cuerpo) y entro a bañarse.

Obviamente ni en la ducha se pudo olvidar de lo sucedido.

Cuando termino, se vistió con solo una bermuda color verde militar, y unas ojotas negras. Mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla, se recostó en su cama.

_"Me gusta Briana, eso lo tengo bien en claro..Pero..¿Como hago para demostrárselo?. Ese acto que hice hoy en la tarde, por puro instinto, fue algo_ realmente..."-**¡****Estupido!**

Trato de tranquilizarse, pero cada vez que recordaba o simplemente se imaginaba que cosas pasaron por la cabeza de la ojirubi en ese momento, le recorrían escalofríos por la espalda.

Luego de unos minutos cuando pensó que ya se había olvidado del tema, se dispuso a escuchar música.

-Mmm..¿Donde habré dejado mi celular?.- Empezó a inspeccionar cada lugar de la habitación hasta que lo encontró. El celular, un Samsung SIII Mini azul, se encontraba conectado a sus auriculares, unos Sony Negros, cerca de su mesa de luz.- Ah! Hay están!..Haber haber haber...¿Mi música o de la radio?..Mejor la de la radio, no creo que sea momento para escuchar Skrillex.

El pelinegro puso una emisora cualquiera...-_"Espero no sea música romántica..eso seria peor que Skrillex.."_

**Mega 98.3 FM**

**_...Sabes te quiero confesar  
Que te encuentro irresistible  
No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible  
Por quedarme cerca de ti_**

_**Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser**_  
_**Encendiste la luz**_  
_**Me llenaste de fe**_  
_**Tanto tiempo busque**_  
_**Pero al fin te encontré**_  
_**Tan perfecta como te imagine...**_

_"Perfecta. Eso es lo que es ella para mi. Perfecta de pies a cabeza. La que me ayuda siempre, la que siempre me entiende. La chica que siempre admiro..'Ah! ¿Que estoy diciendo? La cosa era que la música me ayude a despejarme..¡No lo contrario!.. Ademas,Eso sonó muy cursi...¡Hasta parece una canción!...".-.._.Mejor cambiare de emisora...-

**Radio TKM 103.7 FM**

_**...Ya no aguanto lo que siento **_  
_**y no puedo fingir **_  
_**mas sin tu amor me estoy muriendo **_  
_**vago con mi soledad.**_

-Okey, por lo que ve-...Escucho.. Me acabo de enterar que es el día internacional para joder a Po..- _"Bueno...Si las emisoras me quieren ayudar..¡Que me ayuden!...Haber si con eso encuentro la manera de decirle a Briana lo que siento por ella.."_

_**Hice todo por no amarte me escape de esta pasión **_  
_**imposible es olvidarte hoy **_  
_**necesito tu amor.**_

_**Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido**_  
_**no puedo disimular **_  
_**yo lo siento amiga mía **_  
_**yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar...**_

_**-**_"...No puedo disimular.- Murmuro el muchacho en un tono casi inaudible.-"_¡Exacto! Ya no puedo disimular más. Ella me gusta, y juro por los fideos de mi Papá que se lo voy a decir. ¿Cuando? Espero que pronto porque ya no aguanto esto y siento que en cualquier momento explotare.. Ja. Esta canción tiene razón..Briana..hice todo lo posible para olvidarme de vos..Para evitar lo inevitable..Y simplemente creo que ocultarlo, ya a estas alturas, seria algo muy tonto,Te Amo y siempre lo he hecho..Ahrg..Si tan solo pudiera decirle esas palabras de frente..Pero NO siempre me tengo que acobardar..."-_Bueno..Ya fue suficiente de esta emisora..."

**Frecuencia Zero 92.5 FM**

-Ah..Esta es una buena emisora..

_**...Soy feliz así, con estas pequeñas cosas que me unen a ti, **_  
_**como cada pétalo a su rosa, **_  
_**tu perfume me despierta, pone alerta a mis sentidos. **_  
_**Conocerte fue casualidad? O causa del destino? **_  
_**Grande es cada detalle, por pequeño que parezca, **_  
_**las almas separadas por el cuerpo necesitan estar cerca, **_  
_**tu aura me da vida, te agarraré la mano si duermes y la dejas caída.**_

_**-**" Siendo sincero nunca pensé que un Rap seria el que me ayudaría a pensar en como declararme a una chica...Pero está en la pura verdad..!"- ¿_Conocerte fue casualidad o causa del destino?._**-"**La primera vez que la ví, si bien tenia apenas 10 años, entre toda la multitud la divise y... Me enamore.. Ella va a ser siempre mi 1er y mi único amor. No importa si tenemos pocas cosas en común, solamente el estar con ella me es suficiente para ser feliz..."_

_**Se que no todo sera siempre bonito, **_  
_**pero siendo solo tu, tu conseguiste ser mi tipo, **_  
_**no eres otra, lo repito, sabes que eres la única, **_  
_**te necesito mas que al rap, a decir verdad, mas que a la música. **_  
_**Juré nunca decirte para siempre, **_  
_**la confianza que me haces sentir es suficiente. **_  
_**Yo un dia te soñé y hace tiempo, **_  
_**sin buscarte te encontré porque siempre te llevé dentro. **_  
_**Eres de aspecto fuerte, aunque te dejas derrumbar, **_  
_**Te protegeré, no dejaré que la vida te vuelva a golpear, **_  
_**ven conmigo, lo nuestro es correspondido, **_  
_**si te vas ya no podré conformarme con ser tu amigo. **_  
_**Digo lo que tu pensabas, son dos almas conectadas, **_  
_**tenemos lo que al otro le falta o necesitaba. **_  
_**Creo que eres la única persona capaz de entenderme **_  
_**tu si puedes conocerme, la unica persona capaz de entenderme..**_

-"_Ella es __única..La que me entiende, mi otra mitad...".-¡_Alto!.-_"Me estoy desviando del tema. El objetivo aqui es encontrar la forma de expresarle mi amor..." __  
_

Sin pensarlo dos veces termino de escuchar el rap y cambio de emisora a una que "le trajera más inspiración"

**89.1 FM RadioMix**

-Haber..-

_**...No lo había vivido, no era fácil, yo de convencer **_  
_**No me había atrevido, por miedo a no querer **_  
_**Tu eras tan distinta, tan segura y tan real **_  
_**Y yo como un niño que no puedo soportar **_  
_**La necesidad de hablar contigo, de llamarte y escuchar tu voz **_  
_**De seguirte por mar y por tierra, desde entonces sin control**_

_**Ultimamente cuando estamos juntos **_  
_**No hay mas tristeza, no hay mas soledad **_  
_**Se han despertado mis sentidos **_  
_**Se han impulsado como dices tu **_  
_**Y he conocido lo que es bueno **_  
_**Cuando te abrazo y me refugio en ti **_  
_**Ultimamente he repetido, no existe nadie mejor que tu..**_

_**-**"No existe nadie mejor que Tu. Una persona con la mezcla perfecta entre, madurez, sinceridad, humildad, y ternura. Esa es Briana. Y es todo lo contrario a mi. Si bien es alguien que a simple vista parece fría y dura, si la conocen bien te puede maravillar con solo su sonrisa que pocos tenemos el privilegio de ver..y que cada vez que me dedica una de esas sonrisitas ami, yo...no sé.El corazón me late a mil por hora.Y ya no hay más quiero que sientas. Que en tu vida ya no haya más soledad porque demasiada tuviste ya.." _

Sin querer ,y para la mala suerte del pelinegro, cambio la emisora. Se maldijo asi mismo por ser tan "tonto" ya que no había podido terminar de escuchar esa canción..Pero no todo error es malo.

**Sonic FM 107.9**

-Pero qu-?!-

_**...Tengo una flor de bolsillo,**_  
_**Marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera**_  
_**Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera**_  
_**Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida**_  
_**Que brilla más cada día,**_  
_**Porque estoy tan sólo a un paso de ganarme la alegría**_  
_**Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida**_  
_**Desde aquel momento en que te ví…**_

_**-**"Increible que por un mal movimiento encuentre una canción tan...para mi._

_Ahora que lo pienso siempre fui malo con las cosas del romance. Mejor dicho en casi nada, solamente cocinando. Solamente espero que ella sea la excepción. Eso sería bárbaro pero...no lo sé. Si no le digo nunca lo que siento por ella no...no lo sabre.." _

_**Yo, yo no me doy por vencido**_  
_**Yo quiero un mundo contigo**_  
_**Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro**_  
_**Una señal del destino**_  
_**No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido**_

_**Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras**_  
_**No me detengo, pase lo que pase seguiré...**_

_**-"¡**Eso es! No me voy a dar por vencido. y ahora que lo pienso... creo que ya se como me voy a declarar..Solamente necesito las cosas que voy a usar.."_

-¡Po! Baja a comer. ¡La cena ya esta lista!- Se escucho desde abajo.

-Ya bajo, Pa'.- Se saco sus auriculares y bajo a cenar.

* * *

Y bien? Que les parecio? Sinceramente batalle mucho para hacer esta cap Cx Pero todo sea por ustedes.

Creo que quedo un tanto repetitivo de el cap. anterior pero bueno es sobre la Radio así que... no me queda otra xD

Los nombres de las canciones son: Sabes-Reik, Desde que te vi-Floricienta, Querida alma gemela-Porta, Ultimamente- Axel, y Yo no me voy por vencido-Luis Fonsi.

Ah! Dos cositas: 1: Para los que leen mi otra historia(Nuevo Integrante, Nuevas Aventuras) dentro de 2 días subire el Cap 6(; es que este fin de semana surgió un improvisto. y 2: Necesito a alguien que me ayude a escribir el cap 7 de esa misma historia ya que se trata de lucha y todo es y yo...Siendo sincera no.. no me sale escribir ese tipo de genero.

Bueno..Les mando un beso! y Recuerden sus reviews siempre me ayudan a seguir escribiendo:3

Atte: ShizukiMei1478.


	4. Una canción, varios sentimientos(final)

_**~Radio~**_

_**~Chapter 3: Una sola cancion. Varios sentimientos.~**_

En la Casa de Po: (Narrador 1ra persona)

_"Hey Brother, There's an endless road to rediscover. Hey sister,Know the water's sweet, But blood is thicker. Oh, if the sky comes falling you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't d-" _

_-_Agrr..-Apague la Alarma. Me refrege los ojos para asi poderme "despertar"._"Que día es hoy...?".- ¡_Sabado! Y son las..- Me fije en el Reloj.- ¡¿8:10?! Mierdaa, ¡es tarde!

Me levante lo más rapido que pude, y me cambie. Que fue lo ultimo que hice ayer?... ¡Ah! Despues de organizar mi "declaracion" me quede dormido.

..y Ahora que lo recuerdo... ¡Tenia entrenamiento hoy! Y tengo 20 minutos para llegar.. Fuck.

Baje las escaleras a todo lo que da y lo unico que desayune fue una sandwich de Salame y Queso(N/A: Perdon..es que tengo hambre xD) y sali volando al Dojo.

Mientras tanto les voy contando el plan que pense para hoy. Si. Para hoy. Estoy decidido y hoy me voy a declarar ante Briana.

1°: Invitarla a el festival de la Luna Hoy.

2°: Que acepte. (Y claro, si no acepta ya desde ahi se me quema el plan entero)

3°: Cuando estemos ahi, darle unas cuantas "sorpresas".

4°: Declararme y que acepte ser mi novia.

5°: ¡Vivir felices para siempre!

Okey, no tan asi pero, por ahi va la idea.. (:

Cuando por fin llegue (todo agitado y transpirado), mis compañeros ya estaban entrenando.

-¡Po! Llegas tarde de vuelta.- Esa es la voz de la razon. Quiero decir... La voz...del maestro Shifu. El padre (adoptivo) de Briana.

-Lo siento, Me quede dormido...- Cuando me fije en el lugar, me di cuenta que...No estaban todos mis compañeros (que son 5) solo...estaba Briana. Entrenando tan duro como siempre.-

-¡Nada de disculpas! Eres el capitan..Sabes que, mejor me ahorro las molestias. ¡Ve a entrenar de una buena vez!.-

-S-Si..!.-Como bien dijo Shifu, Soy el Capitan del "Equipo" pero...realmente creo que la que mando (antes de mi llegada), manda, y mandara siempre en este grupo sera.. Briana.

Me acerque a la ojirubi y la salude: Hola Bri.- "Bri" Solo yo le podia decir asi c:

-Ah...H-Hola Po.- Dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-Oye, ¿sabes porque no vino ninguno?

-Haber... Valerie(N/A:Que se yo...Es Vibora... Solo que...No se me ocurrio otro nombre xD No me peguen /^\\)es el cumpleaños de su hermana. Gabriel(Grulla): Tenia que visitar a su madre. Mauro(Mono) y Martin (Mantis): Enfermos.

-Ah, Ya.- Hize una pausa _"Vamos Po, tengo que hacerlo. Es ahora o NUNCA"_-O-Oye, Briana, ya que hoy es el festival de la Luna, y no entrenamos hasta tarde.. Te queria invitar para que me acompañes.- Dije en casi un susurro mientras me sonrojaba.

-Mmmh, S-Si, creo que estaria bien. Necesito despejarme un poco. - Fijo su mirada en el suelo.

-G-Genial..¿A las 7:30 estaria bien?

-S-Si...- ¡Genial Acepto!

-¡Oigan!.- Shifu interrumpió y me exploto la burbuja..- ¿Que tanto hablan? ¡Sigan entrenando!.-

-suspiro- A la orden, Maestro.- Dijo la Ojirubi.

-Sisi.-

Digamos que de ahi en más no hay muchas cosas interesantes para contar.

Cuando iba en camino a mi casa, pase por una Joyeria y un anillo Dorado con una gema de color plateado llamo mi atencion. Era simple, pero muy delicado y hermoso. Perfecto para Briana.

Sin dudarlo entre y lo compre. Se lo daria hoy a la noche.

Tipo, 2:00 pm, me quede dormido. Me desperte dos horas despues. Cosa que era raro ya que soy de dormir mucho xD. Ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer...Me puse a escuchar... La radio(: (N/A: Se que es repetitivo pero...bueno.. tiene que ver con el Titulo Pos.. ñ.ñ)

-Haber haber haber... Una cancion que me ayude.- Seleccione cualquier emisora, que ni el nombre lei.

_**I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)**_

_**I can't read your mind**_  
_**Like a billboard sign**_  
_**And tell you everything**_  
_**You want to hear but**_

_**I'll be your hero**_

_**I, I can be everything you need**_  
_**If you're the one for me**_  
_**Like gravity I'll be unstoppable**_

_**I, yeah I believe in destiny**_  
_**I may be an ordinary guy**_  
_**With heart, and soul**_  
_**But if you're the one for me**_  
_**I'll be your hero..**_

Si mi ingles es bueno, y no me equivoco.. La canción dice.. "No soy superman. No puedo tomar tu mano y volar contigo a donde quieras ir.. No puedo leer tu mente... como... (No se que dice xD) Y decirte todas las cosas que quieras escuchar. Pero Yo sere tu heroe.."

Ja. Ironico, la canción.. dice lo que siento. Se que no soy perfecto, ni el más especial pero.. Yo la puedo proteger, tanto que soy capaz de dar la vida por ella, la vida y si es posible mucho más.

-No hay ganas de empezar a traducir las canciones que escuche asi que...-Simplemente cambie de emisora.

_**Respirando tu aire  
soñando tus sueños  
y quiero que sepas  
que tu estas en ellos  
que eres la culpable  
de todos mis desvelos  
quiero que comprendas  
que tu eres mi anhelo**_

**_Me paso los dias_**  
**_las noches enteras_**  
**_pensando en el amor_**  
**_que corre por mis venas_**  
**_pensando que buscaba_**  
**_alguien que me quisiera_**  
**_y que al fin encontre alguien_**  
**_que vale la pena_**

**-**Es tan barbaro como con una canción te podes identificar...-suspiro. Se que no tiene nada que ver con la canción pero hace mucho, me puse a pensar, que.. yo siento como una conexión con ella. Es como si la conociera desde hace mucho... pero mucho tiempo atras. Pero, sinceramente no puede recordar de donde, es más tengo un recuerdo borroso de un orfanato, cuando era chico como 4, 5 años... Mmm, ahora que lo recuerdo..A esa edad yo iba a ayudarlo a mi papá, cuando cocinaba ahí. De vez en cuando, jugaba con los chicos del orfanato, y en especial con una niña..Ah! Ya recuerdo! Yo tenia 6 años porque esa niña tenia 5, era un año menor. Era muy solitaria y.. la primera vez que trate de jugar con ella, por poco y me pega. Creo que, ella fue mi primer amor y, tenia algo especial.. unos ojos color Rubi.- Rubi...Como los de Briana.-

**_~/FlashBack/~_**

-Papaa! No necesitas ayuda?.-

-Mm? No, Gracias Po. Ve a jugar con los niños.-

-P-Pero, ellos no quieren jugar conmigo...-

-Y porque, Po?

-No lo se. Dicen que soy raro..-

-Suspiro- Po, que no te importe lo que ellos digan. Tu eres original, y ellos son aburridos.- El hombre se agacho y le revolvió el pelo, despeinandolo un poco, para darle un beso en la frente.- Ve, ve..-

-Okey..-

Cuando sali de la cocina, me dirigí a un árbol que se encontraba en el patio. Como no había nadie, me senté en el pasto y me puse a tararear canciones, que ni yo sabia que sabia.

-¡Au! ¡Dejenme! Por favor, ¡¿que les hice?!.- Me di la vuelta y pude ver a una niña, debe de haber sido un año menor, Pelo rojizo, casi rubio, medio petiza y ojos color..Rubi.- Ay..- Unas chicas, de unos 6 u 7, le estaban haciendo daño, le estaban pegando y ella se encontraba llorando.

-¡Eres fea! Y muy rara, por eso nadie te quiere y te tienen miedo!.- Que cosas dicen?

-Por eso me pegan?!

-Si!.

-¡Oigan! ¡Dejen de molestarla!.-Las palabras me salieron por milagro porque yo nunca pensaria en defender a alguien que ni siquiera conozco pero, algo me dice que, no se..la tengo que defender.

\- Y tu que te metes?!

No sabia que hacer, asi que hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. Como todas se encontraban en el patio, pero no se porque nadie se daba cuenta, les dije a las chicas que la molestaban:- Dejenla de molestar o si no llamo a mi papá y la dueña del orfanato.-

Ni bien termine de decir eso.. las chicas ya se habian ido corriendo. Dejando a la pobre tirada en el suelo. Me acerque a ella y susurre: ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Q-Quien eres? P-Por que me defendiste?..-

-No lo se. Simplemente sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.-

-N-No me tienes miedo?

-No, porque deberia de tenerlo?

-N-No lo se, *Snif Snif* Esas chicas son malas...-

-Si lo se, pero.. las cosas que dijieron son mentiras.

-Ah?

-Aha, porque fea, no eres, eres muy bonita. Miedo, yo no te tengo

y no creo que no te quiera nadie.-

-Pero.. las cosas que dijier-

-No creas todo lo que dicen. A mi me dicen cada dos por tres que soy raro y yo no les hago caso, jeje.- Le dedique sonrisa, que ella me devolvio. Que linda...

Los dos nos paramos y mientras se limpiaba un poco la ropa me dijo: Disculpa, No te agradeci. Gracias..por tu ayuda.-

-Jeje, no es..n-necesario tanta formalidad, somos niños recuerdas.-

-Si si, pero igual, jeje.-

-Po!.- Mi papá..-

-Ah, lo siento, me tengo que ir.. Nos vemos mañana?

-Claro..-

Pasaron los dias y yo no volvi a verla jamas. Solo se que me habia enamorado de ella. Si bien era aun un niño, por casi 4 años no deje de pensar en ella y en sus ojos.. Rubi.

**_~/Fin FlashBack/~_**

**-**Claro...ella, era.. ella era, Briana. Como no me di cuenta antes?.-

-Po! Necesito que vallas a hacer un encargo!.- Me fije en el reloj, 5:05... Ne, si voy a tener tiempo.-

-Ahi bajo pa!.-

_**Con Briana~**_

Okey, okey.. Son las 5:10 de la tarde, a las 7:30 voy a un festival con el chico que me gusta...No se que carajos hacer.. Y creo que me esta por agarrar un paro._.

Abrí mi placar y después de revolver como por media hora, logre formar un buen (y digno) conjunto. Un jean azul oscuro, una remera de la banda Metalica, y encima una camisa a cuadros negra con rojo(desabrochada) y en los pies mis zapatillas de skater negras. Simple y creo que esta bien para ir a un festival.

Me mire al espejo..-¡Dios!.- Me despeine y me volvi a mirar.- Hace un año nunca me habría imaginado estar por hacer esto.-

Mi cara estaba como decaida. Valerie tiene razón, necesito maquillarme de vez en cuando y hoy creo que seria el dia más adecuado.

-Ahora que lo pienso creo que tengo algunas cosas de maquillaje que una vez me dio Valerie. Ah! Si! Para mis 15...- Me puse a buscar en el modular hasta que por fin los encontre: Una mascara de pestañas, brillo labial y un corrector de ojeras.

Si mal no recuerdo, lo primero que tengo que hacer es ponerme el corrector de ojeras. Despues, la mascara de pestañas, y por ultimo el brillo labial. Simple pero efectivo.

Luego de eso me peine. Solo me deje el pelo suelto, como siempre.

Me tire en mi cama y agarre mi celular.

-Wow, ya son las 6:25?.- Sin darme cuenta sonrei.- Falta poco...-Porque carajos sonrio!? Ah.. que va, me gusta Po y no tengo porque negarlo.- Me pondre a escuchar musica.-

**Y si tu notas que he cambiado**

**Ahora no es casualidad**  
**No soy la misma, me cuesta confesar**  
**Es que hace tiempo que ya no te veo igual**  
**Me empiezo a enamorar**

**Antes te tuve a mi lado**  
**Como el amigo siempre fiel**  
**Y ahora que no estas aquí**  
**Llame para decirte por teléfono**  
**Te necesito aquí..**

-Me empiezo a enamorar...Dios.. Como uno cambia cuando esta enamorada.- Me gire y me puse en posición fetal. Agarre mi almohada preferida que tengo desde bebe y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas.- Espero que todo salga bien hoy..- Me agarro un escalofrío.- Okeey, estoy nerviosa..

… Y creo que siento miedo… miedo de que me rechace. Miedo de que si no me rechaza, y logramos salir, yo lo arruine todo con mi mal temperamento. Miedo de perder mi fuerza por, algo que puede ser solo una ilusión. Miedo de lo que nos depara el futuro, de que no este a mi lado o que simplemente se enamore de otra. Miedo de que hoy salga algo mal. Miedo por casi todo. Miedo de perder todo.

-¡Como odio sentir miedo!.- Suspiro. Pero de una u otra manera, siento que detras de todo ese miedo aun existe una esperanza. Quiero que el este siempre conmigo ya que con el me siento protegida y solo con el puedo ser yo misma. Se que puede sonar cursi pero, es la verdad.

..Cambiare de emisora..-

**_Nunca pensé que encontraría,_**  
**_alguien distinto como vos,_**  
**_si fue díficil el encuentro,_**  
**_conocerte,conocerte fue un error._**

**_En tantas cosas yo te odio,_**  
**_que me hace mal estar con vos,_**  
**_quisiera tenerte muy lejos_**  
**_olvidarme, olvidarme de quien sos._**

**_Odio de vos, tu sonrisa ganadora,_**  
**_esos ojos desde el cielo,_**  
**_y tu forma de mirar._**  
**_Odio de vos,_**  
**_como se mueve tu boca,_**  
**_lo que siento si me rozas,_**  
**_lo que dices al hablar._**

**_Odio de vos, que no te odio,_**  
**_ni un poquito que me gustas y que ya no puedo más,_**  
**_Lo que creo es que te amo más que a nadie,_**  
**_más que todo, yo te amo, yo te amo, no te odio._**

-La canción es contradictoria pero, tiene toda la razón.-Suspire.- _Si fue dificil el encuentro, conocerte, conocerte fue un error._-Y pensar que cuando lo conocí lo primero que pense fue que seria la peor desgracia en mi vida. Pero, con el tiempo me pude dar cuenta de que, era todo lo contrario. Su fuerza de voludad, fue lo primero que me sorprendio, el hacer todo lo posible por lo que queria. Que aunque lo regañaba cada 2x3 no se daba por vencido. Como me ayudo, con mi padre, con mi frialdad, con todo, hasta me ayudo a ser más fuerte y a darme cuenta de un montón de cosas.-

-_Odio de vos tu sonrisa ganadora, esos ojos verdes cielo y tu forma de mirar_.- Sus ojos, su alegria, su sonrisa, amo eso; Como se preocupa, como me ayuda, como me saca una sonrisa. Siento que, aunque no es perfecto, es el y con eso basta. No se como no me di cuenta antes. Solo el me hace feliz.

-Okey, esto del amor es muy cursiii :c - Me quede en silencio un rato.-

-Y si me quiere besar!? Que diablos voy a hacer?!.- Tranquila, Briana. No creo que eso pase...-Suspiro- Soy tan inexperta en el amor..No me gusta :I

Que hora es ya?.- Me fije en mi celular.- 7 menos 10.. 40 minutos faltan aún. Y me aburro.

Ya fue, me pondre a escuchar Skrillex.

Los minutos pasaron rapidos y en menos de lo que pensaba ya eran las 7:25.

-Faltan solo 5 minutos...Okey, ya me puse nerviosa._.

Me volvi a peinar un poco ya que cuando me acoste me despeine un poco.

Falta que llegue P- El timbre me interrumpio. ¡¿Tan rapido llego!?.- ¡Y-Yo voy papá!

-De acuerdo.- Baje lo más rapido que pude, me fije por la mirilla (ese circulito que tienen las puertas de entrada) y si..era Po. No me demore más y le abri. Me fije en su ropa. Tenia puesto un pantalon de skate negro, una remera mangas cortas suelta color blanco con la palabra Okey! en estilo graffiti, y unas zapatillas negras*. Se vei bien y guapo. Hasta creo que los dos combinabamos.

-Hola Bri, ¡Lista?.-

-Clarp- Le sonrei- No pense que fueras tan puntual. Hasta creo que aun faltan unos minutos.-

-Jeje ^^' Es que estaba ansioso. ¿-

-Briana, ¿quien era?.- Mi papá casi me olvido..

\- Emm, Po!

-Po? Que hace aqui?.- Por obra y gracia del espiritu santo, mi papá recorrio toda la casa en menos de 2 segundos ._.

-Es que vamos a ir al festival de la Luna.- Me olvide comentarselo..

-Buenas noches, Maestro.-

-Hola Po.- Saludo al ojiverde para luego mirarme.- Pensabas irte sin mi permiso?

-No padre, es que.. me olvide.- Dije en tono firme y seguro... Creo.

-Mmm,Ok. Iras pero..-Se giro a Po.- Cuidala. Me escuchaste? y vallan con cuidado.

-C-Claro Maestro.- Su voz sono medio aguda, jeje fue gracioso.

-Gracias Padre.-

-Solo una cosa, vuelvan antes de las 12**.-

-De acuerdo.- Dijimos al unisono.

Luego de salir a la vereda, Po me pregunto..

-Oye Bri, Te gustaría ir caminando o..- Saco unas llaves de su bolsillo.- En auto?

Me quede anonadada.. ¡¿Auto?!

-D-Desde cuando tienes auto Po?!

-Desde hace 2 semanas.-Dijo con orgullo.- Mi papá me lo regalo para mi cumpleaños y recién conseguí la licencia.

Hizo "click" en la alarma indicando cual era el auto. Un ford fiesta color Azul Mediterráneo. Lo Ame *^*

-Subimos?- Me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero.

-C-Claro..- Me senté. Hasta sigue teniendo olor a nuevo.

Cuando se sentó le dije .- Es muy lindo, amo esta clase de autos.-

-De verdad?.- Hizo una sonrisa.- Ami también me encantan, es la 2da cosa que más amo en mi vida, luego del Kung fu claro.

-Obvio(:

-Bueno vamos..-Puso el auto en marcha y empezamos el viaje.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por 15 minutos (los 15 minutos mas torturadores de mi vida) Hasta que en la radio pasaron una canción muy conocida..para mi.

_**¿Quién dice que no duelen  
Las huellas en la arena?**_

Empece a cantarla en casi un susurro.

_**Tu huella el mar se la llevó  
Pero la luna sigue ahí,  
Pero esa luna es**_** mi**_** condena**_  
_**Despacio**** en la mañana  
Rayitos por la noche.- **_

Senti que Po me miraba..

_**Las voces vivas del recuerdo se disfrazan de intuición  
Y en una voz tu voz se esconde  
Y en una**_** voz**** tu**** voz**** se**** esconde. **

Y empezó a cantar conmigo, Poco a poco.

_**Y yo sé que tal vez  
Tú nunca escuches mi canción, yo sé.  
Y yo sé que tal vez  
Te siga usando así,  
Robándote mi**_** inspiración.**-

Subi el volumen..Y, el estribillo..

**_Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna_**  
**_Mientras siga escuchando tu voz entre las olas entre la espuma_**  
**_Mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación_**  
**_Porque cada canción me hable de ti, de ti, de ti ..._**  
**_Me hable de_ ti.**-

Por Oowgay, los dos cantando a todo lo que da, mientras nos reiamos.. Fue magnifico.

_**Yo seguiré buscando o seguiré escapando**_  
_**Tal vez de ti, tal vez de mí**_  
_**Yo seguiré buscándole una explicación a esta canción? Tanbién ...**_

_**Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna**_  
_**Mientras siga escuchando tu voz entre las olas entre la espuma**_  
_**Mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación**_  
_**Porque cada canción me hable de ti, de ti, de ti ...**_

_**Hay Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna**_  
_**Mientras siga escuchando tu voz entre las olas y entre la espuma**_  
_**Mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación**_  
_**Porque cada canción me hable de ti, de ti, de ti ...**_  
_**Me Hable de ti. (2x)**_  
_**De ti.**_  
_**Me Hable ti ... ay ay ay.**_

Po: Jajaja! No sabia que cantabas!.-

-Realmente, no canto. Pero por lo que acabo de escuchar, tu si, Y muy bien.

-Gracias, pero jeje No canto xD.-

-Oh xD

-Mira, ya llegamos!.-Estaciono el auto y nos bajamos.

El lugar estaba ornamentado de una forma tan hermosa. Tantas luces, colores, el aire fresco, se sentia tanta paz y alegria.

-Wow..-Susurre.- Hacia mucho que no veia y me sentia así..-

-¿Como?.- ¿Me escucho?

Oh, carajo. Pensé en voz alta.- Emm... Tan en paz. Con tanta alegria rodeandome.

Po solo me miro y sonrio.- Pues, entonces desde ahora, vamos a salir mas seguido de acuerdo?

-C-Claro.

Me agarro de la muñeca.-Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta!.-

Luego de recorrer todo el festival, tipo 10:30 nos apartamos de toda la multitud y fuimos a una plaza cerca del festival.

-Ah! Que Hambre!.- Dijo Po mientras abría una bolsa con pasteles de Luna.- ¿Quieres?

-Emm, N-No.- Realmente No tenia mucha hambre, pero mi estomago pensaba distinto. Me sonroje de la verguenza al escuchar mi estomago pedir por comida.

-Jeje, por lo que veo me mientes. Toma.- Me entrego un pastelito.

-Que tienen de relleno?.-Po me miro con cara de incredulidad.-

-Nunca probaste uno?.-

Negué mientras hacia un bocado. Trague.- Valla, son ricos!:3

-Contiene pasta de judia dulce, va..eso creo. Es que tiene diferentes rellenos:)

-Ah, yaya.-

Terminamos de comer y nos quedamos en silencio. Mire hacia el cielo. Estaba el cielo despejado, un millon de estrellas, y la luna, tan grande y brillante. Hoy más que nada.

-Bri..-Po me saco de mis pensamientos.-

-¿Si?.-

-Espera..- Se levanto y se dirigio a un grupo de chicos que estaban cantando y tocando la guitarra. Al rato volvio, pero con la guitarra en mano.

-Que haces?.-Pregunte.

El simplemente me miro, y me susurro: -Solo escucha.

_**Yo quiero que tú seas mi princesa**_

_**yo quiero que seas como cenicienta.**_

_**Esa mirada dulce y mágica a mí me congela **_

_**y solo con tus besos me iluminas y me llenas.**_

_**Como un cuento de hadas, te quiero contar todo lo que siento.**_

_**como un príncipe azul, yo quisiera llegar y llevarte al fin y juntos vivir…**_

_**nuestro mágico mundo de amor.**_

_**Yo quiero que tú seas princesa de mi corazón**_

_**yo quiero ser el sapo que solo beses por amor**_

_**ser aquel que ponga en tu pie, la zapatilla**_

_**y que despiertes de tus sueños solo con mis besos**_

_**y regalarte mi amor eterno**_

_**Yo quiero que tú seas mi princesa**_

_**que tú seas la bella y yo la bestia**_

_**quisiera ser el genio que concede tus deseos**_

_**y en una alfombra mágica mostrarte el mundo entero**_

_**Como un cuento de hadas, te quiero contar todo lo que siento**_

_**y como un príncipe azul, yo quisiera llegar y llevarte al fin y juntos vivir…**_

_**nuestro mágico mundo de amor**_

_**Yo quiero que tú seas princesa de mi corazón**_

_**yo quiero ser el sapo que solo beses por amor**_

_**ser aquel que ponga en tu pie, la zapatilla**_

_**y que despiertes de tus sueños solo con mis besos**_

_**y regalarte mi amor eterno**_

_**Y te quiero llevar a ese mundo ideal**_

_**ven conmigo a soñar y entre mis brazos despertar**_

_**Yo quiero que tú seas princesa de mi corazón**_

_**yo quiero ser el sapo que solo beses por amor**_

_**ser aquel que ponga en tu pie, la zapatilla**_

_**y que despiertes de tus sueños solo con mis besos**_

_**y regalarte mi amor eterno..**_

No podia pensar nada.. Me quede en blanco. El chico que me gusta se me estaba declarando, con una canción.-

Po dejo la guitarra a un lado. Se me acerco,y me tendio la mano para que me parara. Saco una bolsita, color violeta y me entrego una rosa. Que tramaba?.-

-Querrías hacerme el honor de ser mi Princesa?..Se que no soy el chico perfecto y que no soy el más fuerte de todos pero puedo hacerte feliz, habrá altas y bajas, y no todo sera color de rosas, somos distintos y tendremos discusiones pero es normal y podremos superarlo.-Suspiró- Sinceramente, no se de donde estoy sacando el valor para decirte esto, y voy a entender si no me correspondes. Y ahora quiero que me contestes si aceptas, o no.-

No podia pensar nada.. Me quede en blanco. El chico que me gusta se me estaba declarando, con una canción y con las palabras más lindas que habia escuchado en mi vida.

Lo unico que hice fue abrazarlo y susurrarle al oido: Acepto.

Terminado el abrazo, nos miramos a los ojos. Casi no quedaba espacio entre los dos y Po hizo que no quedara más.

Me besó. Fue tierno, y lento. Como una caricia. En ese momento sentí las supuestas "mariposas" que Valirie me habia nombrada varias veces ya.

Nos separamos, creo que solo por falta de aire. Porque si hubiera sido por mi, hubiera seguida por dos horas si fuera posible. Y eso aun seria poco.

-Briana, Te Amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Po.

**_~Fin~_**

* * *

Aleluya! Termineeee! Ay nose! Quiero agradecerles a todos por su paciencia. Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen la demora! ^^'

Emm.. ah si Las explicaciones y nombres de las canciones:

* No se como se vestiran en sus paises pero en Argentina (segun yo) la moda de los skaters es lo de ahora.

** Okey, Shifu dijo: Vuelvan antes de las 12 porque... aca en Argentina, (y tomando en cuenta las edades de los chicos y que Tigresa casi no sale) un horario normal para volver de una fiesta es a las 12 xD

1ra cancion: Hero-Starstuck

2da: Mi vida eres tu-El dragon.

3ra: Si pruebas una vez- Ha-Ash.

4ta: Cosas que odio de vos- Floricienta.

5ta: Caraluna-Bacilos

Y la ultima es: Mi princesa- Victor Muñoz.

Buenos, eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado y tambien espero sus comentarios!:3 Besitos.

Nos leemos pronto!

Atte: **ShizukiMei1478.-**


End file.
